Rock Bottom
by poppinapathy
Summary: Russia wants to talk to Romano. noncon Rusmano


Wanting to leave the meeting room as fast as possible while avoiding everyone else was impossible. Romano wasn't even sure why he was here, he made his brother take care of most of the paperwork regarding running the country, so it's not like he was learning anything new. He _didn't_ learn anything new, it was boring and it was most likely something that has been discussed a million times before— like the environment or oil. They never got very far before England started an argument with America or France or _somebody_ and it made everything in the meeting from then on pointless because that's what they'd be stuck doing until the host of the meeting decided for a break to ease the tension.  
So, he lingered. But, what was weird to him was that so did Russia. Big, terrifying, Russia. Which wouldn't have really bothered him (because Russia sometimes stays behind, something about liking watching everyone leave the room all together or something), except he was staring straight at Romano.  
Romano didn't notice at first, but once he did, the room suddenly seemed a lot colder, and even a little more hostile than before. It was strange, how Russia always managed to make things this awkward just from a stare.  
Once he made to leave the room, Russia moved as well, so he already seemed suspicious of him. Russia's expression didn't change from his usual smile. Romano couldn't tell if it was mocking him or if it always did that.  
When he made it into the hall, almost everyone was either gone or just reaching the end of the hallway to turn and leave. He could make out America turning the corner with Japan, and France and England arguing.  
While it's true that both of them were probably trying to get to their hotel room and call it a night, Romano just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed by him. It creeped him out, so when Russia gave him a firm pat on the back, Romano covered his mouth to keep from shrieking. He didn't dare move or say anything to Russia— he didn't even face him when he was touched by him. Russia made him turn around, though, and the happy, peaceful demeanor he liked to bear was still present. It made Romano feel a little sick.  
"I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't during the meeting. Do you mind if we talk in private?" He pointed to one of the empty, unused meeting rooms that their hotel had that weren't rented because of all the countries coming in for their world meeting.  
At this point, it was when Romano was stuck on what to do. He _should_ say, "What the fuck? I'm not going anywhere with you, you stupid Russian creep!" But at the same time, he was terrified of Russia and wasn't sure of what he was trying to do. Why did he want to talk to him? What about? He didn't even want to look at him for the next century!  
Romano complied anyways, the sooner they "spoke", the sooner he could leave and Russia would leave him alone. He was too scared to say no anyways, Russia's metal pipe suddenly looked a lot more ready for violent purposes.  
Romano was nervous when he went into the dark conference room. Russia was behind him, and he couldn't see him without turning around, which irked him as much as it put him on edge, but at the same time he didn't _want_ to look at his frontside.  
When Russia closed the door to the meeting room and made no indication to turn the lights on, Romano's heart was hammering in his chest. His hands were even starting to sweat and shake. He wasn't scared of the dark or anything like that— he was scared because he couldn't clearly see what the creepy Russian in the same dark room was doing. Romano still didn't say anything, despite wanting to speak up.  
Hands suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a...hug?  
That's fucking strange, Lovino thought. He felt more uncomfortable than scared now. Maybe Russia really was harmless.  
"I want to be your friend, Romano. As you know, I don't have very many in the first place, da? And I think you would be a great friend!" Romano had to snort at that. He guesses Russia's never really heard him talk.  
"Don't you agree we should be friends, hm? We can tell each other secrets and things no one knows about. Like why...you have this curl on the top of your head!"  
Wait, what? Romano thought. What the fuck is he trying to say?  
His train of thought came to a halt when Russia suddenly, but very gently grabbed the curl between his fingers. Had Russia yanked on it, it would have hurt and Romano /really/ would've lashed out since at that point, he'd be scared and in pain. But, he didn't, instead Russia was sliding his fingers back and forth on the hair, making Romano blush and yelp at the sudden contact. He wasn't used to it being grabbed without him at least sort of knowing.  
"Romano? Are you okay? Does this hurt?" Russia said. He went a little faster, just to test if it really did hurt.  
"Stop..." Romano said after a beat, sounding a little out of breath. He did mean for it to come out angry and maybe even commanding, but it was hard to manage that at the moment.  
Russia didn't think he sounded like he was in pain.  
"Are you sure this doesn't hurt?" Russia asked again. Despite his question, he didn't sound worried at all. Romano was having difficulty speaking because of how he was being treated, so after a pause he said, "Just f-fucking quit it." Russia didn't, and Romano ended up not being able to control a moan from slipping out. _That_ made Russia stop. That was definitely not a sound you made when you were hurt.  
"Does this...feel good?" Romano didn't answer, but muffled a moan when Russia started moving his hand again. He moved his free hand down to Romano's crotch, and felt that he was already starting to grow hard. Romano pushed his hand away, he didn't want Russia to know.  
Romano was so scared that Russia was doing this, he could barely speak. Romano shook his head to answer his question, and Russia smiled and slowly made his way down to his dick again.  
"I don't think you're telling me the truth, kotyonok," Russia started to rub the palm of his hand on the fabric of Romano's pants, and Romano started panting from trying so hard to keep quiet. Combined with Russia touching his curl, it was more than Romano has felt in a while, making it very difficult to think about anything besides the sensations and the warm feeling that was building up in the pit of his stomach.  
So when Russia suddenly stopped, Romano could feel the rising frustration—despite not wanting this in the first place. It made him feel disgusting.  
"You want me to continue, da?" Russia didn't wait for an answer, never intending to wait for one in the first place. He gently tugged on the curl, making the other tense up. Romano shook his head, mentally reprimanding himself for almost wanting to answer yes to the question.  
"Please fucking stop.." Romano said in Italian, speaking English was too much of an effort right now. He moaned when Russia tugged on the hair curl again, unable to stop himself very much now. Russia stopped the curl tugging and moved on to biting and sucking on his earlobe. Romano didn't know that was a hot spot for him, but he found out soon enough when he made a noise that made him embarrassed and made Russia laugh.  
Romano thrusted into Russia's palm when he moved on from his earlobe to sucking his neck.  
"If you wanted me to stop," Russia started, turning Romano so they were facing each other. He pushed Romano up against the nearest wall so hard he couldn't breathe for a second. "Wouldn't you have tried harder to stop me?"  
Russia unzipped his pants, stuck a gloved hand in his boxers and grabbed his dick. That's when Romano really started to panic, his eyes going wide and he shook his head and told Russia to fucking let go of him. He was going to force Russia's hands off of him, until Russia started squeezing so hard all the hazy pleasure was fading away fast into sharp pain. Romano stopped what he was going to do, and gripped Russia's wrist in an effort to get him to let go. He tilted his head back, and it made a soft thump sound against the wall. He glared hatefully at Russia. Russia just smiled at him and started to stroke his dick, which made Romano's head snap up.  
Romano supposed he would just have to suck up his pride and endure this for the time being, so he stopped struggling and let Russia finish with him.  
Romano started to get soft when Russia tried hurting him— but he was still sensitive enough to easily be turned on again, and in a couple of minutes, Romano was holding on to Russia to keep his balance in check. He was moaning and making breathy noises that Russia loved, and went even faster. Romano thrusted into Russia's hand until he came, he gasped, and Russia kissed him gently. He didn't reciprocate the kiss. Russia didn't seem to care.  
"This was fun, da? We should do it again, _Lovino_. We'll be good friends," and the way Russia said his given name, slow and teasing, made him suddenly hate himself.  
Russia took off the gloves he was wearing, and put them somewhere. Where? Romano doesn't know, he didn't care. He was still staring at Russia, making sure he didn't try anything else. Russia backed off of Romano, waved him goodbye and left the meeting room. He didn't dare move, even after Russia was long gone out of the hallway and in his hotel room. It was hard to breathe.  
Romano gingerly zipped his pants up and slowly made his way out of the meeting room, and decided he wouldn't attend any more meetings involving Russia.


End file.
